


This Hurts Me More Than It Hurts You

by Mello_Drama_Reborn



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Painplay, Rough Body Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_Drama_Reborn/pseuds/Mello_Drama_Reborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aichi has just recruited Gaillard into the Quatre Knights, and Gaillard has volunteered to do whatever Aichi wishes before he's sealed away- there's so much he hasn't done, and he doesn't want him to have any regrets. Once Aichi gets comfortable, however, he makes a request Gaillard wasn't quite prepared for.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	This Hurts Me More Than It Hurts You

Gaillard had asked Aichi if he was afraid, and he had said yes. His honesty, and his bravery, impressed him, made him feel even more strongly that Aichi was someone deserving of his devotion. He not only loved him like a savior, but pitied his humanity. Knowing he would answer honestly, he asked his next question.

"Do you have any regrets?"

Aichi glanced at him quizzically before looking down in thought, considering the question seriously.

"I do."

"Of course you do- you just started high school, you had a whole life ahead of you." Aichi winced at Gaillard's use of the past tense, and he immediately regretted his choice of words. "Anyway, is there anything I can do? I mean, you're not being sealed tonight- you should do as much as you can right now."

"I'm not even sure where to start- like you said, there's so much I haven't done before, thinking about it all... Well, I guess if I did, I might lose my resolve."

"...Are you a virgin?"

The question came as a shock- while Aichi hadn't known him long, Gaillard didn't seem like the type to bring up something so vulgar so casually. It was all Aichi could do to stammer, and Gaillard seemed embarrassed by his reaction.  
"Well, isn't that what most high school boys fear most- dying a virgin?"

"Um, well- I mean, I guess I haven't thought about it much, but," Aichi's eyes widened, realization hitting him, "wait- you're not offering to.... with me??"

"I-if I would be acceptable." Aichi's reaction was making Gaillard regret making the offer, but the truth was that this was the least he was willing to do for him.

"I... Alright." Gaillard looked up quickly, not sure if he had heard correctly. "I mean, if you don't mind, I guess... I'm curious, what it's like." Aichi's face was red, and it was a side of him Gaillard hadn't seen before, so different from the confident Aichi- it seemed almost comical to him that he could take the fate of the world on his shoulders with such grace, but couldn't talk about sex without becoming flustered.

 

Gaillard insisted on taking Aichi sightseeing- after all, Aichi was in France for his first time, and wouldn't have many other chances to visit. He got the feeling that Aichi felt guilty about relaxing- that he shouldn't have idle time while the seed inside him grew all the while. All of the quatre knights had been found, however, and would take some time to gather together- there was nothing to do but kill time. Gaillard enjoyed showing him around- if he could do anything to help take Aichi's mind off the future, to enjoy what time he had left, however little, he was happy.

Aichi was nervous again when they arrived at Gaillard's appartment- their earlier conversation had been hanging thick in the air between them since it had become dark. They stepped around it for a while, Gaillard offering Aichi refreshments, telling him to make himself comfortable, but eventually he was the one to break the silence.

"You seem uncomfortable. Do you want to go to the bedroom?"

Aichi nodded, glad to end the odd anxiety that came with waiting. They both sat on the edge of Gaillard's bed, still a comfortable distance from each other.

"Are you still up for it? I'd understand if you were tired out from today."

"No, I- I won't have many other chances, so if you don't mind..."

Gaillard moved to the middle of the bed, and Aichi followed, closer to the front. Gaillard moved closer, so he was almost straddling him, raising one hand to cup his cheek.

"I'm sorry, there's probably someone you'd rather do this with your first time- hopefully this is more comfortable than being with a complete stranger."

"No- I mean, I hadn't thought about it much, so there isn't really anyone..." Gaillard watched some of the tension leave Aichi's body, raising his arms to drape them over Gaillard's back. "You're so kind, Gaillard. I don't think I'll regret my first time being with you."  
Gaillard nodded, slowly leaning in so they both lowered towards the bed until Aichi's head fell against the pillow. Now laying down completely, Aichi looked up at him, fighting down his nervousness.  
"Is this your first time, Gaillard?"

"No." Aichi felt Gaillard's hand brush against the collar of his shirt. "Don't worry, I'll lead."

 

Their bodies rolled against each other, bare skin radiating warmth whenever they touched- Gaillard feeling pleased whenever he felt Aichi become tense or limp with pleasure- something satisfying and also just interesting how those opposite reactions could come from the same sensation.  
Aichi was quiet, so that when he started saying Gaillard's name, he stopped, Aichi confirming his guess that he was trying to stop him when he quieted again.

"Is something wrong?"  
Aichi took a moment to catch his breath, and it was so good that he was breathless, that Gaillard couldn't help but smile.

"No, it's just- there's something I want to try."

"Of course."  
Aichi started to crawl out from under him so he could sit up again. Gaillard had thought the heat in his face was from pleasure, but looking at his face, he seemed to be embarrassed.  
"We've already come this far, there's nothing to be shy about. I'll do anything you ask."

"Oh, good!" His comment seemed to reassure Aichi, who looked at him more confidently. "Then, I'd like you to hurt me."

"What?" Gaillard's smile dropped, suddenly uncertain. "This doesn't have to do with a sense of guilt, does it? Just because the seed is inside you doesn't mean you-"

"No, it's nothing like that." Aichi looked down at himself, bashfully running his hand across his bare stomach and down his side. "I just... It's this craving I have- like it's burning under my skin somehow. My body's really sensitive right now, so..." He glanced up at Gaillard, his expression a mixture of embarrassment and excitement- so honest and sincere that Gaillard couldn't bring himself to refuse.

"What do you want me to do?"

Aichi thought for a moment, looking over Gaillard before moving off the bed.  
"Do you mind moving to the floor? I think it would be best if you were standing, and it might be odd to stand on the bed."  
Gaillard moved off the bed, Aichi glancing at him again before moving onto his knees. He looked a bit sheepish, uncertain what position to take.  
"Um, you can get dressed, if you want."  
Gaillard pulled on his pants while Aichi got settled- propping himself against the edge of the bed, with one arm curled around the frame and the other braced against the covers.  
"Alright," he let out a breath, like he was readying himself, and Gaillard looked down at him nervously from where he stood, "I'm ready."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Step over here, and press your foot to my side."  
Uncertainly, Gaillard did as he was asked, gently touching his foot to the side of Aichi's ribcage.  
"Move it a little lower."  
Gaillard adjusted, and Aichi nodded.  
"Good. I want you to kick me there, as hard as you can."

"What?"

"Please, don't hold back."

"No, I- I don't think I can do that to you. I don't want to do that."

"You said you'd do anything I asked, right?"

Gaillard swallowed, drawing his foot away. Aichi looked like he was about to try coaxing him further when Gaillard brought his foot back with force, the kick hitting harder than he'd intended and the surprise making Aichi shout.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No, that was good!" Aichi sounded like he was recovering, but his smile was genuine. "You don't need to stop, I'm fine."  
Gaillard looked at him uncertainly, before swallowing and kicking him again. Aichi looked up at him when he hesitated, so he sent a third into his side. Aichi held himself still against the bed frame, and Gaillard's kicks became steadily braver, the frame shaking slightly with each blow. Each wince of pain from Aichi sent something awful through Gaillard, and he tried to distract himself by watching the hand braced against the top of the bed, Aichi's fingers curling with the effort of restraining himself, spreading creases through the sheets.

Aichi started saying his name again, and it was so much worse than before, mixed with his pained shouts, Gaillard wanted to block out the sound but was forced to pay attention when Aichi turned, his kick now landing in his gut. Gaillard stopped, bending down to apologise over and over while Aichi caught his breath.  
"It's fine, it's fine- I meant for that to happen..." Aichi smiled at him reassuringly, and Gaillard couldn't believe he could still smile like that- couldn't bare it being directed at him after everything he'd done. "I wanted to tell you to switch sides, actually."

"Are you serious?" Gaillard could see Aichi's body trembling, but Aichi only nodded, adjusting his hold on the bedframe to further expose his untouched side. Shakily, Gaillard stood up again, Aichi tensing his arms again to brace himself before looking up at him and nodding again.

Gaillard hated it. He hated hurting Aichi- his savior and friend, the one person he wanted to save from pain more than any other. He hated the rattle of the bedframe, the sound of Aichi's hitched breaths, the feeling of Aichi's soft skin against his foot and the dull pain slowly building in it with every blow.  
The motion was becoming mechanical, but when he blocked it out he paid less attention and lost control, only jolting back into reality when Aichi's shouts became louder, only to hear every time he stopped that he didn't mind.  
"I like the variety."

Every blow felt like it was going into himself instead of Aichi, the guilt searing through his leg even when he no longer felt the physical waves from each impact. Finally it felt like those small shouts of pain would drive him mad, and he let himself fall to his knees, hand reaching to cover Aichi's mouth.  
He could feel Aichi still trembling underneath him, his chest heaving slightly. Slowly his arm moved from the top of the bed, taking Gaillard's free hand and guiding it to his neck. His fingers gently squeezed around Gaillard's, the serenity he felt from him contrasting from the speed of the pulse he felt underneath his fingers. Slowly, Gaillard strengthened his hold on Aichi's neck, soon lowering the hand covering Aichi's mouth to join it. Aichi gulped once, twice. Gaillard felt Aichi's hand shake, but when he let go it pressed his hands back against his neck. His whole body shook underneath him, and finally the arm wrapped against the bedpost moved to stop him, but Gaillard was already letting go and backing away from him.  
Aichi gasped for breath, coughing every other time he inhaled, but when he recovered he gave Gaillard a tired smile that made him wonder if he had smiled once while they were on the bed.

"That was good," his laughter sounded dry, mixed with a few light coughs, "you suprised me a bit there- I wasn't certain at first, but I'm kind of glad." Aichi let out something like a dreamy sigh. "Thank you, though. I know this was a bit.... Weird."

"Nn."

Aichi stretched his arms above his head, starting to get up.  
"Sorry for making you do so much, are you tired?"

"Yes, I think the long day is starting to catch up with me." His mind and body both felt exhausted, and he wanted nothing more than to fall unconscious.

"Alright, where should I..?"

"Here, if you wish."

"Okay."  
Aichi climbed back onto the bed, much more relaxed than when they first entered the room that night. Gaillard wearily climbed in after him, Aichi saying nothing as he made himself comfortable. "Goodnight."

Gaillard pulled Aichi against his chest, Aichi stopping for a moment before settling in without complaint, but instead of feeling comforted, he only felt his guilt increase, his skin burning where they touched.  
He turned away as soon as Aichi fell asleep.


End file.
